You Just Had to Destroy That Planet
by yoshi3000
Summary: When Wander helps, good things happen but this time, it goes horribly wrong where the blood is on the hands of all, and it all ends here.. (A Two-shot apart of Project Blackthorn) Possible OCxDominator? Who knows? Rated M for language and violence. An AU alternate ending to the show. (I'm ignoring the final episode of WoY) Now has a sequel, "Aftermath of Anistar" Edited - 8/24/17
1. He Who Deals with Monsters

**You Just Had to Destroy That Planet**

 **A Wander Over Yonder Blackthorned Story**

* * *

 _"All it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man alive to lunacy." The Joker, The Killing Joke_

* * *

I'm not going to really go into my past on Earth Prime because you don't need those details to get me. All I need to know is that I'm in my mid-twenties and I'm one of the cousins in the Blackthorn family.

My name is Jōshō Shadow Blackthorn and this was the start of **darkness** …

I started out with a fairly decent life and I was practically a neutral on the scale. In my travels, I meet a woman whom I fell in love with and eventually settled down to raised children and grow old with her. If I had realized back then settling in the Wander over Yonder universe was one of the dumbest ideas I had, I might not had been evil. However, I was mostly lucky. I lived on planet Anistar with my darling Jihi. She was a dark elven woman with fierce red hair and an adventurous attitude. I worked as an inventor working with Volcanium X to better the world. I made the element into energy cores to power planets' electrical grids. I was aware of the villains all over the galaxy, but I didn't care. I had several deals with villains to make weapons and so forth. I was an honest man on that end, and at the end of the day we had an understanding. Planet Anistar was off-limits. However, my mistake was continuing to trust them. None of them knew of my work with Volcanium X for all they knew that I was a gunrunner until **he** came to Anistar. I'm talking about Wander. He's the good guy yet he's the reason I lost my family. It all started when I was off-planet shopping to buy a present to celebrate our wedding anniversary, when I got a call from my wife that Wander had visited the planet. I didn't think much of it only to get a frantic call on my way home from Jihi saying that Anistar's being attacked. My calm and cool demeanor I had practically crumbled, and rushed home on my ship.

By then it was all too late…

I found Anistar in pure ruins, but the planet not destroyed. I had a deal... The happy peaceful air it had was replaced with haunted horrors. I was worried about two things, my wife and my secret project. I find my home thrashed, but Jihi on the porch swing slowly dying. She explained that some wannabe knight name Sir Brad Starlight arrived on the planet seeking a new weapon namely our sword. Now my wife was aware of said secret weapon and helped with its creation as well. It was a katana made of pure Volcanium and Frostonium capable of slicing through practically anything. He somehow found out about the sword and demand that Jihi handed it over. She refused and fought the bastard. Now she said she was going to just kill him, but Wander convinced her to let him live. Sylvia "escorted" him off-planet, and Wander and Sylvia took off.

As I sat to her listening and wiping the blood off of her lip, she laughed a bit saying to me, "I should have killed that worthless wannabe, but Wander convinced me not to. What have I done? I don't even know how he found out about the sword, and I didn't even ask how he knew. He returned with a barrage of villains who razed Anistar in search of it. I did my best only to get captured and tortured by them for the sword. I was holding out as long as I could, but in the end I was crippled and left to die among the people they killed."

I was for one thing, absolutely livid. For one thing, I wanted to hunt down and put my fist through Starlight. Another thing would be strangling Wander. I hugged her tears streaming all down my face.

"From our beginning to my end, just know I…love…you, Jōshō.", was her last words before she died

I broke down not only at her death, but the clear implication that I was alone in the galaxy. Time would go on, the galaxy doesn't care, and she fades away from me. I now was all alone…and all I wanted more than anything was revenge…

Creeping down to the basement those bastards couldn't access. There lay the sword, the damned thing that cost us our happiness. Coating a knife with my wife's fallen blood, I unsheathed the blade carving a sentence in Japanese kanji on that sword.

Death, sorrow, and pain awaits all who stand in the way.

With newfound anger, I named that blade. Paradise Lost. Appropriate, just appropriate. That was the last time, my energy glowed bright for it darkened to a reddish black.

* * *

 **\- A Few Hours Later -**

Lord Dominator awoke with a shock, breathing heavily as she clutched her heart. She was the only villain who didn't take part in the Anistar razing. No, not because of morals. She parked her ship and practically slept the day away. However, she felt a sensation. A desire for destruction that wasn't her own? No. Lord Dominator prided herself on being a force of chaos, that she felt someone else's desire. It had an intoxicating feel to it. She had to find the source! She got into her armor and piloting her ship off to find it.

Wander and Sylvia could feel it as well, the desire for destruction and chaos in the air. Wander wanted to quell the person emitting it and convinced Sylvia to come with him to the source.

"Wait, isn't this the direction to Anistar?" She thought.

Lord Hater on the other hand, was busier in his room haunted by the events of raze. The killing didn't bother him nether did torturing Jihi. It was her last words to Hater after Starlight crippled her and everyone else left.

"Now that the sword's existence is known, you all don't have much time. The sword is made with the unstable core of when we tried to fuse Volcanium X and Frostonium. If it falls into the wrong hand, this galaxy…no the universe is doomed. Now put me up in the porch swing that I can wait for my husband. I don't have much time."

Now Hater would not honor a last request, but he did this time. What creeped him out further was her last words to him.

"The knight has set off a land mine and you are all going to get caught in the blast."

He returned to his ship leaving Anistar haunted by those words. He couldn't eat and spent the time alone in his room thinking. Then something occurred to him. She had a husband who's still alive, probably on his way back to Anistar, to find it destroyed, and is probably enraged to find this wife dead. It hit him. The villains created a new villain that could be worse than Dominator.

Hater fell to his knees uttering, "What have we done?"

* * *

To Be Concluded

 _"Because some men aren't looking for anything logical, like money. They can't be bought, bullied, reasoned, or negotiated with. Some men just want to watch the world burn." Alfred Pennyworth, The Dark Knight (2008)_

* * *

(A/N: Here we are, the first villainous Blackthorn. Now this is going to be rather short (at best a two-shot). Now you're wondering why Wander Over Yonder. I love the show, but I always found the show practically one of the worst worlds to live in. Well if you have any questions, leave a review and I'll PM you a response)


	2. Will Become a Monster

**You Just Had to Destroy That Planet**

 **A Wander Over Yonder Blackthorned Story**

* * *

Part 2: The End of Anistar (The End of the Galaxy – Alternate Ending)

* * *

I had a plan to get back at them all, so blatantly cruel and full of malice. I headed to the stadium and using the tablet, I spawned a throne. Sitting on it, I stab Paradise Lost into the ground and I sent out a mass text to everyone having access to a TV, phone, laptop, or whatever.

"The sword of legend has been found, if you want it, come and get it in Anistar Stadium."

I sat there not moving only plotting on what I would do to them, and strangely enough while all the villains attacked, only one was a no-show to the raze. Lord, no Lady Dominator. How ironic, the woman is usually the more dangerous kind of villain and I know she lusted for power in the weapons she bought from me. How do I know she was a she? Well Jihi and I were wearing x-ray googles one day when she came to see me. I sighed only because now I had to plan on what to do with her.

* * *

Word spread like wildfire that the sword of rumors was real, and a question remained of who found it and why they didn't want it. Most of the villains didn't give a crap and raced off to Anistar, but Hater was going there for another purpose. He was going to stop him, before it was too late. Wander wanted the sword to bring peace to world and Sylvia had to make sure he didn't get killed. Dominator was going not for the sword but to find the intoxicating source she sensed. The end of this world's innocence was about to be ravaged. As they arrived on Anistar, music was playing. The theme of Anistar City of Kalos was playing despite no one seemingly being there. Wander was horrified by the amount of corpses and body parts all over the place.

"What the heck happened here?! It was just fine when I left it!" Wander said panicked checking for any survivors.

"What sick bastard would do something like this?" Sylvia spat noted a young alien child hanging by her entrails.

"So you didn't hear of the Anistar Raze?" Hater said weakly as all the villains left for the stadium through the empty streets.

"Anistar Raze?!" Sylvia and Wander asked with a gulp.

Hater explained what happened and Wander, Peepers, and several of Hater's minons had to hold Sylvia down to prevent her from killing Hater.

"Wander, I need your help. Now you know I'd never say to you unless it was dire. We created a monster…and if he is one who sent that message, he's leading everyone to a trap. One we won't escape from." Hater said thoughtfully.

Wander's jaw smashed the ground and Sylvia calmed down instantly. If Hater needed Wander's help, this was bad. The two agreed and the group was led to Jōshō 's home.

"He's here. I left his wife on the porch swing, and it's gone." Hater said picking up the framed photo in its place. "He must have buried her."

"What have I done? If I had let her kill him, this wouldn't have happened." Wander said with dawning realization. "I help kill these people, I ruined a happy marriage, and created an evil in this world unlike nothing before. All of this is my fault!"

Jōshō didn't even need to be in his face because that photo alone shattered Wander's belief. He was sure he did good things for the galaxy and now this assurance was shot to pieces. Now he wasn't so sure of himself anymore. Hater would have loved to see Wander in this state, but it was way too bitter for him. Peepers patted Wander's shoulder with genuine sympathy. The four hurry to the stadium to find the man of the hour sitting on a rather villainous throne shrouded in shadows. Sir Brad was the first to speak at him.

"You there, lowly trash, tell us where the sword is! The useless woman had told us it didn't exist!" He barked at him.

Wander, Hater, Slvyia, and Peepers were really the only ones aware it was Jōshō, but no one else to think on the mystery man's identity. Lord Dominator hanged back to watch this "source".

"Here, take it." Jōshō said throwing a sword at Brad's feet. "Clearly, it's worth more than a couple of petty lives."

Brad picked it up and the sword appeared to be a replica of Cloud's Buster Sword. Brad had trouble holding it in his hand. The villains looked at it in awe.

"Of course, lives are meaningless to me except my own." He said smugly.

"Yes, you and your buddies razed Anistar and killed everyone there. However, there was a survivor." Jōshō said getting up while still in shadow.

The surrounded villains slowly felt a sense of dread, but they couldn't explain why. The aware four were terrified. Dominator was looking on in anticipation for what next.

"Tell me Brad, why would I want to give you the sword when you killed my wife?" Jōshō said stepping out the shadows. "Oh yeah, it's me. Everyone's favorite arms dealer!"

"Hey, it's Jōshō." Emperor Awesome said before he realized they killed everyone in his planet. "Oh…."

"Jōshō!" Wander shouted getting in front of Jōshō . "Please, I know you lost her. But can't you find it in your fight to….uRRKK!"

Jōshō grabbed Wander by his throat and ki blasted him into air before Wander crashed into the stands. Jōshō 's face was murderous unlike the goofy grins of the "villains" around him.

"That glare is….so murderous, vile, and hot! Wait, hot?!" Dominator thought much to her embarrassment.

"Wander, don't start that hippie shit! If you come in my way again, I will tear that big bleeding heart of yours and shove it down Sylvia's throat!" Jōshō said with venom in his tone. "And Sylvia, I dare you to try and punch me. If you value your organs, stand down and tend to Wander."

Sylvia wanted nothing more but to do that, but she didn't want to rely on Hater for medical help. So she had to go up into the stands to tend to Wander. Everyone else was surprised to see Jōshō had abilities like this because they only see him using blasters.

"Allow me to show you the real sword." He said calmly raising his hand. "Paradise is lost to you all."

Like many people, he intimated the Force which brought Paradise Lost into his hands. The unholy long o-katana blade had every villain captivated. The glow and craving just made it a sight to behold. Jōshō 's calm face twisted into a wicked smile as he walked up to Brad. The cowering wanna-be failure knight was all but pissing his tights with every step. Brad bravely tried to use the sword which he luckily impaled Jōshō . Everyone thought it over, but Jōshō started laughing. His laughed started normally, but he slipped into laughter of a madman. He shoved Brad and tore the sword out right up through his own shoulder having the blood stain the ground. Dominator was drooling and as the others wanted to vomit. Jōshō's body regenerated his body just fine and he used his tablet to fix himself into a new outfit. This new outfit looked alike like Saya-jin armor along with a black bodysuit.

"Allow me to return the favor." He said quietly.

Grabbing Brad by his neck, he threw up into the air like a missile right up at one of Anistar's moons. Jōshō readied his sword taking aim.

"Since you don't value lives, I don't value yours. Here's a one-way ticket to hell, you wanna-be son of a bitch!" Jōshō said as Paradise Lost glowed red hot. "Volcanium Drive: Hell's Slice!"

Jōshō let loose a charged crescent blade of flames from the sword right up at Brad. Brad eyed that glowing attack with a realization of how much he screwed up.

"Mother of all things, I've created a mons-" were Brad's final words before the attack split in half and his body burned to ashes with his blood-curdling screams. No corpse, no blood, just cinders sprinkling the ground. Sylvia was glad Wander was out cold for that, but he woke up in time to send the attack slice one of the moons of Anistar, Omplyia, in half before it exploded into a meteor shower.

"You see that, that's nothing left that asshole. But I will leave a corpse for all of you expect for Wander, Sylvia, Peppers, and Hater. I want you four to live to witness." He said authoritative readying himself for a fight. "And I will also spare **Lady** Dominator."

Dominator twitched for she was surprised he even knew for she made the villains swear to secrecy about that.

"Bro, please. I can easily take you on. When I do take that sword off your dead body, I'll party all night over wherever you buried that hot babe of yours." Emperor Awesome said cracking his knuckles regaining his over-confidence.

Silence fell and everyone was agape except for Jōshō who seemed to eerily calm. A bloodbath was coming.

* * *

I wanted to slaughter them with my sword, but you know what? That's way too good for them. With a swirl of my blade, I stab it into the sword and crack my knuckles.

"Death awaits all of you." I said unaware my eyes glowed red.

I vanished waiting for the fool who'd dare come up and take Paradise Lost. To my surprise, it was Something the So and So, someone walked up to it. Before he placed a hand on that, I reappear behind him impaling the poor bastard holding his heart in my hand. Blood coating my hand and I had glee on my face over it.

"I just love this. The smell of iodine and the sound of a man's last breath for it's music to my ears. But I will tell all of you something right now, what I seek is chaos and destruction. I have other cares, but they are few. My other concern is how much people I can make suffer in the pits of hell when it's over." I said to all them crushing the organ in my hand/

Raising that arm up onto the air, I charged a blackish-red aura around my body.

"What's he doing? Some kind of magic?" Sylvia asked worried about what I would do next.

"Magic is for pussies with no strength and a soul to sell! This is the power of one's own vigour, so taste the wrath of one of my ultimate ki attacks, Genocide Rain!" I raged.

I fired a massive barrage of red energy waves up into the air to rain down on the poor bastards. They were precisely aimed to pierce their hearts which they did perfectly. In seconds, the villains of this galaxy were no one. (Except for Hater and Dominator.) Wander had scrambled down with Sylvia in tow to check on the bodies. I walked up to him with a smile on my face.

"Don't even bother Tumbletrash, you already helped them to an early grave. I did it, you helped me freed the galaxy of evildoers. As a reality warper, I have the onmiverse as my oyster to play with. For I am not staying in this shithole of a galaxy much longer. So enjoy the peace, Wander, because all the people are gonna see me as the "hero" of this galaxy." I remarked dropping a pistol in his lap as I began to walk away towards Dominator.

Little Bits, Screwball, the Evil Sandwich, and the others were no more of a threat. The world would see I was the greatest hero of all, and Wander as a distant memory.

* * *

With mere words, Jōshō broke Wander once again. As Wander looked down at the gun, he tried to shoot himself much to Sylvia's horror. *CLICK!* *CLICK!* *CLICK!* The gun was empty with no bullets, only having an emotional hole in his head. What a sick way to live on. Jōshō came up to the stands to see Dominator, to which she took off the armor. She pretty much knew if he wanted to kill her, his "ki" attack would have clipped her.

"So Lord Dominator, I wanna ask you one thing." He said inching closer to her. "Care to join me and make the worlds beyond us suffer?"

Jōshō got an immediate yes from her, well more like a purr. Dominator was turned on by the amount of carnage he caused. He saw him as a force, a force of destruction and chaos. Hater on the other hand was pissed.

"Why the heck didn't you ask me?!" Hater shouted angrily at Jōshō. "Why her?!"

Jōshō turned to him saying, "Because you had a hand in killing my wife, you're beneath me, and I need someone competent. I need you to be a witness like the other. Now tend to Wander, he's still trying to use the unloaded gun on himself."

Wander was trying to use it on himself despite Sylvia telling him he had no bullets. Jōshō and Dominator left the four behind in a new ship of Jōshō's design, The Pavlovena.

* * *

I had Dominator take her stuff, but leave behind her ship and bots. When she asked why, I turned to face her and explain myself.

"Dominator, Volcanium X is powerful, yes, but it burns out way too easily causing it to go unstable. Your suit is only prolonging the inevitable. Jihi tried to warn you that it could cause your bots, your ship, and your suit to go critical. You didn't listen and we're been monitoring your ship's trace. If you hadn't come to Anistar now, I might not have gotten you away from the ship in time. Your Frostonium upgrade only delayed it. When Volcanium burns out, it's like unleashing a one-winged angel. Your powers would have risen twenty-fold, but at a cost of your body burning to ashes." I said to her with actual concern. "So I secretly put on a special energy field on your ship the last time you came to us to stabilize it, but that too was fading fast."

Dominator seemed touched that they actually cared enough to try to save her skin. I pointed out she was our best paying customer and despite being a planet busting sadist, she honored our deal.

* * *

Dominator inwardly twitched for she felt a little guilty. If she hadn't slept all that day, she probably would have taken part. So inwardly, she promised herself to at least be "friendly" to Jōshō. Besides, maybe she might get taught some of those destructive techniques. Dominator's suit had to put into a tube for repairs.

"How long until it's usable again?" She asked wearily. "I can fight, yes, but…."

"With the parts I have, months. I could speed up the progress by getting certain items from other universes, but right now we need a team." Jōshō remarked. "And don't worry about your abilities, I'll teach you how to really fight."

Dominator perked at the idea and said with a sigh, "Since we are going to work together, you may call me Della. My full name is Delia Dominator."

"Fitting." He remarked with a nod. "We have a lot of work to do, Delia. The challenges only get roughers."

And so Dominator began her training under Jōshō, and the multiverse will now have another threat to worry about. As for Wander, he stopped staying to kill himself and instead resort to drinking by asking for hat for enough to liquor to drown his misery. The four were abroad Hater's ship with the Watchdogs leaving Anistar. However, Wander buried all the villains in the stadium.

"So what now?" Sylvia asked. "We need to stop them, but….I don't know if we can."

"Even worse, he's one of those reality warpers." Peppers responded. "Those beings had a tendency of being slippery bastards to fight."

"We need to stop him at all costs!" Hater said slamming his fist on his throne. "He took everything just to spite us. Now he's at the top of the Galatic Evil Leaderboard!"

The leader board had shifted from Dominator alone to Jōshō. Even worse, word spread across the galaxy about the slaughter. Just like he said, the galaxy hailed him as a hero for murdering all the threats in the galaxy. Wander was fairly drunk from his tenth bottle.

"So... the galaxy wanna hail him a hero? Fine..I don't care…" He slurred before passing out.

"Lord Hater, you shouldn't be caring about being the greatest! We should focus on trying to stop Jōshō and Dominator!" Peepers said holding Hater by the neck. "If we don't, the multiverse is doomed. And what's gonna stop them from coming back and killing us all!"

Sylvia agreed with Peepers and both were inwardly upset at how their respective friends ended up. Wander's a drunk and Hater's whining about the leader board. The world needs a hero, and it's true hero was a broken ace in the deck.

* * *

I missed Jihi, but I made a goal to move on as quickly as possible. I can't stay moping on her corpse, and the fact that I got revenge helped that now. Who says that revenge is a cycle? I just broke it. Pavlovena was a ship I spawned from my tablet to be a fusion of the Tricarrier from Marvel, Great Fox from Star Fox, and The Great Doomship from SMBZ. Yes, it looked a little on the ridiculous side, but it housed so much weapons of mass destruction. But I need not worry about that right now, I had priorities like Delia and where would we travel to next. I knew damn well to stay the hell out of the worlds where my family are and plan to inhabit. I had to do something to increase my strength. If I must fight my half-Saya-jin members of my famiy, I'll need to get stronger somehow. I'll find a way, but at least Dominator is at least a quick learner in combat. She already got a vanishing technique down, and there was more to come.

* * *

 **The world of Wander Over Yonder will never be the same with the loss of its villains. The worlds beyond now has a new villain and his name is Jōshō! How the Blackthorn family react to having an anti-villain in the family?! How will Sylvia and crew stop him? Will Wander stop drinking? Who's on Jōshō's chopping block next or who will he recruit? That's a story for another time.**

 **A/N: Edited 8/24/17**


End file.
